Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER
Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It took place from July 11, 2015 to August 29, 2015. This concert tour was split into two concert series: *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ The Blu-ray and DVD of the concert tour were released on November 11, 2015. Setlists DISCOVERY= #Ren'ai Hunter #Dance Performance #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Performance Varies'' #*17sai - Tsubaki Factory (7/11~8/1) #*Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory (8/8~8/29) #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #''Shuffle Performance'' #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies'' #*Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME (except 7/18) #*Aa Susukino - ANGERME (7/18 only) #Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '15 #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #Jiriri Kiteru - Tsubaki Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory (7/11~7/25) #*Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory (8/1~8/29) #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #MC #''Medley:'' #*Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - Fukuda Kanon with ℃-ute #*Anshinkan - Fukuda Kanon with Tsugunaga Momoko #*Yumemiru Fifteen - Fukuda Kanon with Wada Ayaka #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - ANGERME with Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Sukatto My Heart - Morning Musume '15 #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #The☆Treasure Box - ℃-ute #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Wonderful World ;Shuffle Performances July 11, July 25, August 8, August 22 *Akai Nikkichou - Tsugunaga Momoko, Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Hirose Ayaka July 12, August 1, August 9 (night), August 23 *Akai Freesia - Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Suzuki Kanon, Taguchi Natsumi July 18, August 9 (day), August 15, August 29 *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Okai Chisato, Sato Masaki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno |-|CHALLENGER= #''Medley:'' #*Taiki Bansei #*Love take it all #*Taiki Bansei #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Performance Varies'' #*17sai - Tsubaki Factory (7/12~7/26) #*Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory (8/8~8/23) #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies'' #*Mahou Tsukai Sally - ANGERME (except 7/12) #*Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME (7/12 only) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #Gymnastics and Ribbons Dance Performance - Ikuta Erina, Nonaka Miki, Hashimoto Nagisa (main performers) with Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Heroine ni Narou ka! - Tsubaki Factory #ROCK Erotic - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Ai no Dangan - Kobushi Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory (7/12~7/26) #*Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory (8/8~8/23) #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Girls #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club performance #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! - ANGERME #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - ANGERME #Gashin Shoutan - ANGERME #Help me!! - Morning Musume '15 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '15 #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - ℃-ute #MC #Souda! We're ALIVE Tracklist |length = }} Disc 1 DISCOVERY= #OPENING #Renai Hunter (Updated) ⇒ Dance Performance ⇒ Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC #Member Introduction VTR #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Akai Freesia - Suzuki Airi, Suzuki Kanon, Wada Ayaka, Taguchi Natsumi #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '15 #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #Jiriri Kiteru - Tsubaki Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #【Kanon Memorial Medley 2004～2015】 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite ⇒ Anshinkan ⇒ Yumemiru Fifteen - Fukuda Kanon / with ℃-ute / with Tsugunaga Momoko / with Wada Ayaka #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - ANGERME #Sukatto My Heart - Morning Musume '15 #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #The☆Treasure Box - ℃-ute #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Wonderful World ;Bonus Features #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Okai Chisato, Sato Masaki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno #Akai Nikkichou - Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Tsugunaga Momoko, Hirose Ayaka |-|Disc 2 CHALLENGER= #OPENING #Taiki Bansei ⇒ Love take it all ⇒ Taiki Bansei #MC #Member Introduction VTR #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice #Mahou Tsukai Sally - ANGERME #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #【Acrobatics & Dance Performance】 #MC #Heroine ni Narou ka! - Tsubaki Factory #ROCK Erotic - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! ⇒ Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #MC #【Dance Performance】 #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo ⇒ Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! ⇒ Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - ANGERME #Gashin Shoutan - ANGERME #Help me!! (Updated) ⇒ One･Two･Three (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '15 #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) ⇒ Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - ℃-ute #MC #Souda! We're ALIVE Featured Members *MC: ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Morning Musume '15 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Ogata Risa *Yamagishi Riko *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *All Shows: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki *Aichi Only: Inoue Hikaru, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori *Osaka Only: Yokogawa Yumei, Funaki Musubu, Akiyama Mao *Tokyo Only: Shimano Momoko, Takase Kurumi, Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona *Hiroshima Only: Dambara Ruru Absentees *Tanimoto Ami of Tsubaki Factory injured her ankle in mid-July and had to rest for 3 weeks, missing the shows from July 18 to July 26."つばきファクトリー 谷本安美についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-07-16. *Sayashi Riho of Morning Musume '15 was not able to participate at the July 18 show due to poor physical health.モーニング娘。'15マネージャー Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-07-16. *Ozeki Mai of Country Girls was not able to participate at the July 25 and 26 shows due to poor health.カントリー・ガールズ Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-07-25.アップフロントワークス Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-07-26. *Yamaki Risa of Country Girls was not able to participate at the August 1 show due to poor health."カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙7/31仙台darwin＆8/1仙台サンプラザホール出演に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-07-31. Concert Schedule Trivia *This is first Hello! Project concert tour since 2002 to not feature Berryz Koubou (not including Elder Club concerts), and it is the first to feature Tsubaki Factory. *This is the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon. *The following birthdays were celebrated during the tour: Morning Musume 15 member Suzuki Kanon (August 5), ANGERME member Wada Ayaka (August 1), and Kobushi Factory members Hirose Ayaka (August 4), Taguchi Natsumi (July 21), and Inoue Rei (July 17). *Shinoda Miho taught acrobatics for the gymnastics and dance performance in CHALLENGER."つばきファクトリー、こぶしファクトリー、モーニング娘。'15、ハロコンの裏側！ゲストMC:山岸理子（つばきファクトリー）【GREEN ROOM#15】" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-08-06. Gallery tDgL0ybl.jpg|Hello! Project 1T2j51jl.jpg|Hello! Project C ute, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi-561642.jpg|℃-ute Hello Project-561641.jpg|Morning Musume '15 Hello Project-561640.jpg|ANGERME Juice=Juice, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari-561639.jpg|Juice=Juice Country Girls, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai, Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa-561638.jpg|Country Girls Hello Project-561637.jpg|Kobushi Factory Asakura Kiki, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Tsubaki Factory, Yamagishi Riko-561636.jpg|Tsubaki Factory Danceclubaug2015.jpg|Hello! Project Station Dance Club 0000000067512.jpg 0000000067522.jpg 0000000067532.jpg 0000000067542.jpg 0000000067552.jpg 0000000067562.jpg 0000000067572.jpg 0000000067582.jpg 0000000067592.jpg 0000000067602.jpg 0000000067612.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays